Ale Marie
by allybones09
Summary: Ale Marie - who is she? Top 5 female singers in the world. Cullens. A new interest. A pet. Something else. Full summary inside. This will be based on the reviewers wants as well haha ;
1. Ale Marie

**SUMMARY:**

**Ale Marie - one of the top female singers in the world. With her gentle, breath-taking voice, she has the world at her feet. She used to be Isabella Marie Swan, but not anymore. She's a different person now; stronger, sweeter and even more quieter. She makes friends easier as well. She's over the Cullens, but what happens when they do come back? The Volturi are not involved, but someone else is. Will Ale fall for Edward yet again, or will she fall for someone else, and truly be over Edward Cullen?**

**  
I don't own the characters.**

**Enjoy the read; leave suggestions, or what you want to see in the upcoming chapters! **

* * *

"Miss Ale, you have forty-five minutes to get your make-up done, and it's an honour, really, to have you performing here at our hotel."

I smiled at him, nodding slightly.  
"Thank you, Mr. Rochster. I appreciate your kind words," I replied, letting one of the people lead me away to put make-up on me. He blushed and disappeared from sight as the door shut behind me. Charming, I thought to myself, as I sat down in front of the mirror. I was staring at a completely different person now. My hair was curled in all the right places, and it looked just as fresh as ever. I was a natural brunette. I didn't want to damage my hair by dying it, so I used spray paint. I had streaks of maroon and gold in my hair. I was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, and a black collared shirt over it. My black jeans matched very nicely with the shirt, and it complimented my hips and thighs. I smiled at myself.

The make-up artist was nervous to be around me. I smiled gently at her in the mirror, "Hello." She grinned shyly, "Hi, Miss Ale."  
I waved that away, "Please, call me Ale. What's your name?"  
"Carrie."  
"That's a really pretty name, Carrie," I said, "We have…" –checked the clock on the wall – "exactly forty minutes for you to get me all ready, Carrie. Start your magic." She grinned and got started. While she did my eyes, we talked about her, and a little about me as well; the places I've been to, and what it's like being on stage performing for a wide audience. She was a very sweet girl. She was a high school drop-out, and her parents were against her dreams to become a make-up artist. Feeling nice, I decided to ask her, "Carrie. What do you say to leaving this dump and joining me on the road?"

She stared at me, eyes wide. "You have to be joking." I shook my head, chuckling.

"No. Honey, I like you. You remind me so much of myself when I was in high school. Really, do join me. Plus, you have skills. I like my make-up, so far." She gaped at me, and a little squeal escaped her lips. "Oh my God, yes! I would love to!" I chuckled, "You might want to finish your work on me first, though." I winked at her.

She blushed, and got straight to work.  
When she was done, I was amazed. She had given me black eye shadow which faded away bit by bit on the top of my eyelid. The shape, the way she had lined it out; it was gorgeous. I looked like a wolf. I grinned, "Just perfect."

"Miss Ale, you're due on stage in ten minutes!" Mr. Rochster announced from outside, and we could hear his heavy footsteps fading away into the distance. I stood up, and gave Carrie a hug. "Thank you, Carrie. Go pack your bags. You're coming home with me tonight." Her eyes shone gratefully and she ran off. I chuckled softly and walked out. Thank God these boots were comfortable, or I would have tripped.

Tonight, I was performing for the Ambassador 's wife's birthday. Apparently, she was hooked on my music. She had requested for me to sing here tonight. I stood behind the curtain and inhaled eeply.

I'm no longer the girl I was in high school. No longer foolish, naïve and fragile.  
My name is now Ale Marie. No longer Isabella Swan.

"And now, to perform, is the lovely, young, twenty three years old, Miss Ale Marie!"  
As I stepped out onto the stage, the audience stood up and applaud. I grinned.

This was my new life.  
Nothing can change that. Ever.

* * *

**Has Bella changed for the better?  
What happens next?  
Want Jacob in the story?  
Leave one!**

Out of the Cullens, who do you think Ale should miss the most? XD Hahaha. And, should Ale get a pet? What kind? What to name it!?  



	2. England!

**SUMMARY:**

**Ale Marie - one of the top female singers in the world. With her gentle, breath-taking voice, she has the world at her feet. She used to be Isabella Marie Swan, but not anymore. She's a different person now; stronger, sweeter and even more quieter. She makes friends easier as well. She's over the Cullens, but what happens when they do come back? The Volturi are not involved, but someone else is. Will Ale fall for Edward yet again, or will she fall for someone else, and truly be over Edward Cullen?**

**  
I don't own the characters.**

**Enjoy the read; leave suggestions, or what you want to see in the upcoming chapters! **

**Note : Do know that I will take any requests or suggestions into consideration. I'll put it in if it's appealing, witty, humourous, etc. **:

* * *

"Ale, darling, that was a fantastic performance! Thank you so much!" the Ambassador's wife, who told me to address her as Kristina, gushed, and kissed me on both cheeks. I returned the gesture and smiled at her, "You're very much welcomed."  
She started muttering to someone else in a foreign language, and took out her camera. She passed it to him, who I assume is her body guard, and she took her place next to me.

"Smile, Ale! This is indeed a moment to remember!" she said. I was touched that she would be so happy with my performance. I performed a few songs which I thought suitable for the event, and well, she loved it. I smirked at the camera, parting the side of my lips to show some teeth. She took the camera back and looked at it. "Oh, Ale. You are beautiful!"

I blushed, "Thank you, Kristina. You are lovely as well."  
"Such manners!" her husband passed by, and she grabbed him arm, "Oh, Albert! We must bring her to England with us!" Her husband grinned warmly at me, "But of course, my dear. She's most welcomed to if she doesn't mind. Would you, Miss Ale?"

"Sir, please call me Ale, and if it won't be a burden to you, I would love to come to England with you…" I said, hesitating. "What is it, Ale?" Kristina said, placing her hand on my shoulder. "It's just that I have a few people I don't go anywhere without. They're my best friends and family."  
Kristina chuckled, "They can come along with us!"  
I looked her with such an expression on my face she burst out laughing.  
"Don't be so surprised! Ale, darling, you know I think of you as a daughter, and anyone you consider your family, is mine as well." The Ambassador laughed heartily, "My dear woman, you're such a sweetheart." He kissed her lovingly, and whispered into her ear. She blushed and nodded. I felt so awkward being around them when they're being like this.

"Well, Ale. I must bid adieu for now. Certain matters call for my attention right now. I shall see you tomorrow. Kristina, I'll leave you to plan it out with her." He pecked her one more time on the cheek, and left smartly.

I giggled. This couple was one of the most loveliest couple I've ever met. Kristina, with a warm soul and kind heart. She acts as if she is in her twenties, but she's already approaching her late forties. Her husband's a few years older than her.

The next thing I knew, she whizzed me off to a private room where we could chat and plan without being disturbed. She then bid a good night, and I left to my hotel room. I called the receptionist for Carrie, and two other people who, like I mentioned, are my best friends and family.

Carrie squealed into the phone, and I could hear her jumping for joy.  
"England!?" she had yelled, "Oh my God, hot blokes!" I laughed, "The word 'blokes' comes from Australia, Carrie."  
"Okay, fine! Gorgeous lads!"  
I chuckled, "Goodnight, Carrie."  
"Thank you, Ale! Goodnight!"

I then called Romes. He is my big brother, aged twenty six years old. I've known him for the past 3 years and a half, and let's just say he's never let me down, not even once. That means a lot to me. I had awaken him from a deep sleep. I giggled, listened to him curse groggily. I then told him we were going to England. He snapped out of it, "Ale, tell me you're joking."  
"Nope! You were brought up in England, weren't you?" I teased.  
"Yeah, I miss England loads, little one."  
"I'm not little anymore, Romes."  
"Ah, you'll always be my baby sister."  
"Shut up. We leave at 6 in the morning, brother. Goodnight!"  
"ALE, ARE YOU NUTS? 6 IN THE FU-"

Lastly, I called Shelly. She was who I considered my younger sister. She had gone through a tough childhood. She's nineteen years old, and she's my outfit picker; if that's the right word. I met her when Romes and I were in Vegas after a performance. She was being harassed, and Romes stepped in. . We became good friends after that incident, and ever since then, we've never been separated Romes doesn't know it, but she'd fallen hard for him. She was glad to hear we were going to England, but not too psyched. She was there before, and she thought it wasn't that interesting.  
"But I'm not going to spoil the fun for you, Ale. You take care, see you in the morning. Do give me a wake up call? Thanks."  
"Goodnight, Shelly."

England. English people, English tea… Mmm. I got out of my performance outfit, and threw on knee length shorts with an oversized shirt. I crawled into bed, and reached for my little soft toy I bring everywhere with me. Romes bought him for me on my twenty-first birthday. It was a cute little skeleton soft toy, which kind of resembled Skeleton Jack. I named him AJ. I giggled at the memories, and snuggled into bed, kissing my soft toy. I then drifted asleep.

--

_"Walking on sunshine  
Wooaahhh  
I'm walking on sunshine  
Wooaahhh  
Don't it feel good! Yeah!"_

I grunted, rolled over and answered my phone grumpily, "Morning, Ale Marie on the line."  
"Ale, what should I pack to go to England?"  
"Romes."  
"What? (pronounce it Wot .)"  
"Go ask Shelly."

I hanged up.

_"Walking on sunshine!  
Woaahhh! –"_

"ROMES!" I yelled.  
A quiet laugh was heard on the other line.  
"That sure was a nice greeting, Miss Ale."  
"Joseph! Hey!"  
"Miss Ale, good to hear your voice."  
"Good to hear yours too!"

Okay. Joseph is my 'driver'. He could pass for my father. He's a forty-seven year old man who took me in and took care of me. In other words, he's Romes' father. He's a good guy who sure knows how to brighten a person's day up. **(Joseph, like the driver from Princess Diary movies).**  
"Are you coming to England with us?" I asked, finally getting out of bed.  
"I'm not too sure if I can, love."  
"But why not?" I slammed my closet opened and the handle broke. Oh, shit.  
He chuckled, "Don't go breaking things because of me now."  
I giggled, "You caught me!"  
"Anyways, I was saying. I probably can come, but I'll be late a few days. Have to sort out some nonsense the kids in this neighbourhood are causing. You take care, Bella."

Silence.

"Ale." He cleared his throat.  
"I'm sorry, darling."  
"It's fine. I'll see you soon then, Joseph," I said, trying not to show how annoyed I was with him calling me 'Bella'.  
"Alright, tell my son to behave!"  
"Will do."

I snapped the mobile phone off. I looked at the time. 4.38 a.m.

I lied on my bed again. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep again, the doorbell rang. I got up and opened it.  
"Have you packed yet?"  
I groaned.  
Oh, **Shelly.**

* * *

Haha. Just a filler. : Enjoyed? Do review. It means a lot!  
And anyone want to come up with a character for Ale to meet on the plane / at London's airport? ;) Hahaha! I would love to hear what you guys want.

Ale to meet a mysterious, appealing stranger.

Or a really obnoxious, annoying person.

It can be anyone! Even another celebrity!


End file.
